


Hotel-room Shenanigans

by intoapuddle



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Canon!Klaine, M/M, Riding, bottom!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are at Will's wedding. They aren't back to being boyfriends, but they can't keep their hands off each other. Hotel room sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel-room Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by last night's episode. I couldn't not write this, honestly. This is just what I think went down between Kurt and Blaine in the hotel room.

Kurt smirked, grabbed a hold of Blaine's tie and dragged him inside the hotel room. Blaine kicked the door closed . Kurt stopped his motion, which caused Blaine to stumble into him, their chests bumping together as Kurt initiated another kiss.

He dragged his teeth along the inside of Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine responded with heavy breathing and hips bucking forward. Kurt let go of Blaine's tie and squeezed his hands around his tight little hips instead, his thumbs feeling around the distinctive V-line of his lower stomach through the shirt. Blaine gasped, remembering the feeling so well, memories of Kurt mouthing at just that part of him flashing through his mind. 

He shrugged out of his blazer and helped Kurt out of his. They separated for a short moment just to undo the buttons of their shirt, slip out of them, and pull their undershirts over their heads. They looked at each other for a second, shirtless and panting, suddenly realizing the quiet of the room. 

Kurt smirked again, eyes roaming Blaine's firm chest, the small pout of his tummy, those dark, hard nipples. Blaine smiled back expectantly, his pants constrictive and uncomfortable as Kurt took a step forward, a single finger going down the middle of his chest.

"We have to make this quick," he whispered seductively. "Ten minutes, Blaine."

"Fifteen minutes," Blaine argued lowly, mouth back on Kurt's neck as his hands squeezed at the his bare sides. Kurt released a cut-off moan.

"Tw-twenty," Kurt nodded. It was becoming harder to talk. "Twenty-five..."

Blaine tugged at Kurt's back, a low moan coming from him as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on Kurt's neck.

”Okay, okay, thirty, whatever,” Kurt breathed. ”L-let's just do this.”

Blaine grinned, closing his mouth around Kurt's, lingering there for a few moments. They stilled, just breathing through their noses, eyes closed, lips pressed together. It suddenly didn't feel rushed anymore. It felt like those times they had had when Blaine's parents were gone a whole weekend and they could take their time, feel every touch, linger on every moment. Kurt pulled back. Blaine blinked up at him, and they just looked at each other. Kurt released a shuddering breath. Damn. He had promised himself he wouldn't get affected, or attached, but he was.

"Get on the bed," Kurt said, trying his hardest to keep his voice leveled and eyes stern.

Blaine obeyed without hesitation. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled off his uncomfortable dress-shoes along with his socks. He undid belt and pants while gazing up at Kurt darkly, who stood there watching with his arms crossed, before he sat farther up on the bed. Kurt slid out of his pants. Blaine swallowed and followed, his own landing on a pile beside the bed. They both rushed out of their boxers, barely daring to steal glances at each other yet. They had to be quick about this.

Kurt crawled on top of the bed. Blaine's breath hitched in anticipation when Kurt straddled his hips, putting both hands on his bare shoulders. He kissed him again. Time kind of stopped. He clutched the back of Blaine's head with both hands, holding him close as they kissed, mouths open and tongues wet against one another, whimpering breaths and the rustle of sheets filling the silence of the room.

"Kurt, I love you."

The words were whispered, inappropriate, but Blaine needed to say it. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair as he made himself comfortable in his lap, studying his face with a torn expression.

"I love you, too, Blaine," he finally said, and kissed him again to cut the moment short.

They had to give in to lust. Kurt had to. This was lust, and nothing else. Blaine was his best friend and ex-boyfriend. They were going to remain that way. This was a wedding (a failure of a wedding, but still), and Kurt needed to get off. Blaine was the one person who knew how to get Kurt off. And that was what this was about.

"Do you have any lube?" Blaine asked in a hushed voice, hands going to Kurt's back and landing on his butt cheeks, squeezing softly. It was enough to remind Kurt of how horny he was, and his hips bucked forward. Blaine looked up at Kurt through his long eyelashes.

"Yeah, yes," Kurt struggled to get out. "In my… In my pant-pocket."

Blaine laughed. "Such a gentleman. So you did expect this."

"I don't know if 'expect' is the correct term… But I always come prepared." 

Kurt smiled back, getting off Blaine's lap and taking the small bottle out of the pocket. He handed it to Blaine and returned to where he'd been sitting as Blaine looked at the bottle, weighing it in his hands.

"Actual travel-sized lube?" he asked, eyes crinkling from the wide smile as he looked up at Kurt.

Kurt grinned. "Sometimes I forget that you're not as familiar with New York as I am." He looked at Blaine with a fond smile. Blaine kept looking at the bottle with an expression of childish wonder. 

"Sweetie," Kurt said a little impatiently, and Blaine snapped out of it.

Kurt took the bottle out of his hand, opened the cap and squeezed some out on his fingers. He put his hand between his legs, feeling around his hole, pushing up slightly and gasping, his thighs trembling where he was standing on his knees above Blaine's stomach.

Blaine groaned at the sight of Kurt pushing a finger inside himself. Kurt's cock twitched on top of Blaine's chest. The finger slid in easily, and Kurt pushed another one in, face scrunching. He put the other hand on the headboard above Blaine to keep his balance. Blaine just kept staring at the way Kurt's finger slowly pushed in and out of his perfect, tight, hairless, flushed pink hole. He could see with his own eyes how Kurt squeezed around himself, how his muscles relaxed bit by bit. Kurt exhaled a long breath.

"Blaine, put your fingers inside me," he demanded, pulling out his own.

Blaine immediately coated his fingers with probably too much lube. He couldn't exactly keep track on the advised amount right now.

"How many?" he asked, staring up at how Kurt was towering over him, peaked nipples a deep-pink, his mouth hanging open, eyes glazed and dark with lust.

"Three," Kurt responded, the hand he'd just to push inside of himself squeezing around his cock to keep his boner. "Hurry, Blaine, we don't have much time."

Blaine nodded, feeling around Kurt's rim with three fingers, and Kurt's hips twitched forward, his hand slipping from the head board and slapping against the wall as it palmed out against the it to keep him from falling forward completely. The sound was comical, and Blaine and Kurt giggled giddily.

"Nice and sensitive," Blaine teased, his cock twitching at the sound of Kurt's breathy, surprised laughter and pushed his fingers all the way inside slowly. 

The mere sight of Kurt stretching around him would be enough to push him over the edge if his other hand wasn't in a firm grip around the base of his cock. He scissored his fingers inside Kurt, grunting noises and high-pitched moans coming as a response above him. Blaine could tell Kurt was close from how hard he was squeezing around Blaine's fingers, almost refusing to stretch.

"We should fuck now, or else you'll just come around my fingers," Blaine said too casually.

He hadn't meant it to sound dirty, but the words caused Kurt to whimper above him and push down on his fingers, a down-right pornographic moan coming from him. Blaine swallowed and closed his eyes, squeezing harder around his cock.

"Fuck me now, Kurt," he managed to grit out through his teeth. "Please. We won't last."

His eyes were still closed when he pulled his shaking fingers out of Kurt. Kurt crawled down his chest and stomach. Blaine released his cock, and Kurt took it in hand, directing it towards his entrance. Blaine didn't dare look. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling as though this was their first time all over again. Kurt finally slid down on his cock, hole stretching just barely around him.

"Look at me," Kurt said, his voice stern, and Blaine did as he was told. 

Their eyes locked for a moment before Blaine's eyes went to look at how his cock, dark and thick, stretched Kurt's hole as Kurt gyrated his hips up and down him slowly. Kurt was holding his cock over Blaine's stomach. He squeezed at the tip, and pre-cum leaked out and landed on top of Blaine's stomach.

Blaine's breath hitched, and it was as if something inside of him snapped. He grabbed Kurt's butt cheeks unapologetically, held him up to get more space to fuck into, and then he pushed in and out of Kurt, harder and faster for each thrust.

Kurt gasped and moaned in surprise, a hand squeezing around his own cock as his other hand steadied himself against the headboard again. The angle was just right. He tilted his ass a little higher. Blaine was fucking him just right, right onto the perfect spot inside of him. He was going to come. Fuck, he was going to come so hard. 

Blaine couldn't stop. Kurt was here, they were here, and he kept fucking into him so hard, hips never tiring. Kurt almost seemed uncomfortable, but it was just from how demanding the position was. His thighs trembled and his stomach was tightening from how intensely Blaine was fucking him. 

Blaine was so intent, almost animalistic. Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He needed it to last just a little longer, just a couple of seconds, so he pulled off of Blaine's cock. Blaine thrusted into thin air for a moment before he realized Kurt was gone.

"There, there, slow down," Kurt breathed, voice ragged and raspy. Blaine only now realized how hard his heart was pounding inside his chest, how suddenly quiet the room was. Had he been moaning? Had Kurt been moaning?

Blaine's mouth was open as he looked up to Kurt with a bewildered, confused expression. Kurt smiled and cupped his cheek sweetly. His eyes were still hard with denial though, but Blaine was fine with that. They needed more time. They needed more than wedding-sex. But right now, it was all they had time for. And that was fine.

"Okay," Kurt said, exhaling shakily. "Now fuck me again, and I'll come on you."

"Yes, please," Blaine responded, barely audibly, but it caused Kurt to smile as he fitted himself around Blaine's cock.

Kurt was really intent on coming now, because when Blaine started fucking him with the same amount of force, Kurt's hand went incredibly fast over his cock, squeezing and pulling and jerking as if they were fucking as quietly as they could in Kurt's bedroom when they knew Burt was going to be home in just a couple minutes, trying to hear steps downstairs at the same time as they were both on the verge of coming.

And just then, Kurt came with a high-pitched, again porno-sounding moan, come shooting across Blaine's chest in streaks, hitting Blaine's jaw. Kurt's ass squeezed and squeezed around Blaine's cock as he came, face scrunched up and vulnerable, and it pushed Blaine over the edge. He fucked Kurt through the orgasm, his thick cock pushing and pushing into Kurt's tight, warm little hole.

Kurt pulled off Blaine's cock, sitting on his stomach, and he leaned down. They kissed, tongues licking into each other's mouths lazily.

Kurt sat back up and smirked and took a Kleenex out of the carton on the nightstand. He cleaned the come off of Blaine's chest thoroughly in silence. His face was flushed red, brows furrowed slightly in concentration. Blaine smiled fondly, and Kurt looked up at that, eyes crinkling as he smiled back.

“Nice,” Kurt said finally, and got off Blaine to sit on the edge of the bed.

Blaine watched Kurt's bare back as he stretched his arms up above himself, twisted his wrists and arched his back. Blaine groaned audibly. Kurt looked back at him with a knowing smirk.

“You're doing that on purpose,” Blaine complained, turning over to lie on his stomach, resting his head on a pillow as he kept watching Kurt.

“Doing what on purpose?” Kurt asked, still with that knowing grin plastered on his face. He stood up, back still to Blaine as he stepped into his boxers. He pulled them up a little too far, so that his butt cheeks fitted into them beautifully, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Blaine groaned again, and Kurt laughed, turning around, palming himself through his boxers in a way that he knew, he totally /knew/ would make it even worse.

“J'accuse,” Blaine whined, turning his head so that he was face down against the pillow. It didn't take long until he was looking up again, though, watching as Kurt put on his pants. “We don't have time for round two, Hummel.”

Kurt kneeled on the bed again and slapped Blaine's bare ass playfully, smirking down at him.

“Round two?” he asked, still feigning ignorance. “Gosh, Blaine.”

Blaine shook his head. That slap had been enough to make him semi-hard, but he knew going at it again wasn't a good idea.

They got dressed in silence, and as Kurt stood with his back to him facing the mirror, buttoning up the rest of his shirt, Blaine couldn't keep what had been on his mind this whole night inside any longer.

“Tell me now that we're not back together.”

Kurt arched an eyebrow, but other than that his stance didn't react at all to his words as he looked down on his fingers.

“I mean, it was fun, but...” He tried to sound casual. They were just friends. Why didn't Blaine get that?

“Don't-” Blaine sighed. “I'm not going to let you minimize this, Kurt.”

He'd had enough of denying feelings for today. He was still smiling as he talked, though. It was just so /obvious/. Kurt needed to get on the same page as him.

“It's no accident that we were together on Christmas, and now /again/ on Valentine's Day.”

He walked up behind Kurt, holding his blazer. Kurt put his arms out so that he could slide it over his shoulders.

“And we're going to be together for many, many more no matter how much you pretend that this doesn't mean anything.”

He brushed dust off the shoulders of Kurt's blazer before squeezing at them, and they looked at each other in the mirror for a moment before Kurt sighed and looked down. Blaine let him go and took a step back. Kurt turned, looking at Blaine's lips, getting closer. Blaine inhaled as he thought, 'round two it is', but Kurt stopped in his tracks, looking back up into his eyes, whispering;

“I'll meet you downstairs.”

Fuck. Blaine groaned inwardly as Kurt left the room, but a smile spread on his face. 

Yup. They were totally getting there.

~End.


End file.
